At the Rink
by Estelle4Ever
Summary: This is a cute one-shot! The scene at the rink between Cassidy and Tristan (I love them together) in Wish You Were Eyre, from Tristan's P.O.V. Enjoy! I don't own MDBC!


**Hey everyone! Here's a one-shot about the kiss at the rink between Cassidy and Tristan (yes, I know. I love that pairing, though, it's so cute!) from Tristan's P.O.V.!** **Enjoy,**

**-Estelle**

Tristan's POV

"She's at the rink, sweetheart. She just left and she'll be there for quite some time, I guess. You can catch her there." Mrs. Sloane -Kinkaid said, smiling at me. I just got to their Victorian to see if Cassidy was there. I wanted tot talk to her about the whole Sophie fiasco, and frankly, I just really missed her.

"Thanks." I replied, before turning and heading down their driveway.

It's actually only a fifteen minute walk from here to the rink, and I don't mind it at all. It's a nice chance to clear my head.

_Be brave, be a man... you're 18... _I think to myself. Then I stop. Why would I want to be brave? What's the point of telling myself that I'm basically and adult?

_Her._

Oh, god, I haven't stopped thinking about her since we video-chatted with the book club a few months ago. And after I saw her this morning, her usually bright, lively grey eyes dulled with guilt and worry, I've just wanted to talk to her even more.

I've actually mentioned her to a few of my friends back in England, after they saw a picture of her in the competition.

I smother a grin as I remember them taking in her attractive- wait, no. Stop it, Tristan- not attractive. Her red hair and grey eyes and bright smile and good-looking face... _Oh god, you are warped. Can't you stop thinking of her for a second?_

Anyway, they immediately declared her as a "real haul" and "hottie" and informed me that I was lucky. I had just laughed and remembered the time I had so softly pressed my lips against her... _no, stop it. STOP IT, BERKELEY._

I look up slightly and realize that I've reached the rink. I quietly push open the door and walk inside to the ice. A single spotlight was turned on and I saw Cassidy glide passed me. She was wearing figure skates, which means, knowing her, she accidentally picked up the wrong bag.

She stopped skating and stood for some time, catching her breath. After all her workout, she still looked as bright and fresh as ever.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask, smiling at her. _Calm down_

She looked startled, but quickly regained her composure. She saw me, and I saw a surprised look take over her face. She grinned back at me and gave a rather shy nod.

"Yes you mind, or yes I may?" I question. Curse me and my big mouth.

But she just rolled her eyes at me, her smile growing bigger. How is she so confident, while I was panicking my head off, and was more nervous than I've ever remembered being? Well, I've just got to act cool as well...

I lace up my skates and join her. I'm still taller than her, and I mention it. I am greeted by her giggles. I hold out my hand. She takes it, after a very slight hesitation. She's still independent, free-spirited and feisty. I feel my smile grow. Those are some things I love about her.

We slip into he familiar tune we performed to last year in England. I need to say something, anything... "I heard you've had a busy day?" Great, that's the only thing you can think of?

She looks surprised again, and a bit guilty. She then says, "You know me, never a dull moment. I had to make sure the groom didn't rub off."

I laugh. That was such a Cassidy-ish answer that I had to. I missed her so much, even though I only seem to realize it now.

We hum the final bars of the melody and stop dancing. Time to take a chance. I pull her closer, and press my lips against hers.

After a few seconds, she kisses back. I smile as we break apart. She's blushing. (Ha, I made her blush!)

"Did my groom run off?"I ask coyly

"Not a bit. You might have gotten better." She replies. Then she adds, "Don't get a big head over that."

I laugh. Still the same old Cassidy.

"This," I say grandly, to her uncontrollable giggles, "is what happens at the rink."


End file.
